build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PeakAviator/Adaptation (Chapter 1): Where?
You are now reading a story inspired from the game, Build A Boat For Treasure. However, there might be some differences in reality between the game and the story. Also note that any similarities in characters' names, life journey or other details with real people is unintentional and purely coincidential. This story is a complate work of fiction. 'This Story is Written in British English' ''799 Words, 3507 Characters, 42 Lines and 8 Parahraphs 'Adaption: Where? "Great! You've spent all your money nonchalantly on your new gaming devices and Robux! Now you have no more savings! I shall ban you from using all your gaming devices!" Peter's mother reprimanded him furiously. "Don't think that ust because you are my mother, I would honour you! I don't care about you!" Peter screamed back at his mother, his face turning as red and hot as chillies. He stomped out of his room and slammed his door as he screamed down to the living room. Peter Nyström used to be a socialble and fun boy who interacted with everyone well, even his family members. However, when he left Sweeden and migrated to America, everything changed. He never got to see his friends anymore and he did not get most of their contact numbers as they were so close and always met up with each other often. Annie Lindgren. John Carlsson. Those were the names of his two closest friends that he would never forget. Peter sunk his head into his palms and felt depressed, all the way to the extreme. Then he started having silly thoughts like, "Oh! I have to stop crying! What if I suffer from Depression?" So much for that nonsense he was talking about! Then he thought, "Maybe Mum was right. I should have saved my money and used it wisely instead. But I'm really sick of getting nagged by her all the time! I won't regret what I said to her!" And, boy, he was really wrong, as he life would change even more, probably for the worse... It was late at night. 2 a.m. Peter's alarm rang and he woke up and jerked. He registered into his mind that he needed to switch off his alarm as soon as possible, so his parents wouldn't wake up too. He smacked the alarm button instantaneously and rushed out of bed. He opened his drawer slowly, full of glee as he saw his new laptop in his drawer. His mother did not realise that he had bought another laptop, so it was his only gaming device left, not confiscated. He logged in into his new laptop and went to Roblox. He found the game, Build A Boat For Treasure and just before he clicked the "join" button, a voice was heard. It said faintly, "Thou should'st not doth such things as thou are doing now. Thou should'st hast listened to thy mother's advice. And thou quoth that thou shall not regret what thou quoth to her. Yet if thou never, thou shall regret later..." Peter was shocked; he could also understand Old English as many of his family's ancestors were English and it was quite a mysterious tradition that his entire family had to learn it. He translated it to, "You should not do such things as you are doing now. You should have listened to your mother's advice. And you said that you shall not regret what you said to her. But you will regret later." Then he thought some virus probably hacked into his laptop, or he was just delirious. He clicked the joined button. Then he heard the same voice, faintly again, saying, "Thou didst not receive ! 'twere not a joke! no moe relief! punishment for yoke!" It told Peter he was getting a punishment for not believing and going on with his unrighteous deeds. Then a bright light shone into his eyes and blinded him temporarily. He then felt a giant current of wind sucking him as he felt like he was zooming into something. He was flung forward, then smashed onto a huge patch of grass. He came round and looked. The terrain aroud him looked exactly like in Build A Boat For Treasure. Suddenly, he screamed in trauma as he saw he legs and limbs and his enitre body looking like his Roblox Character. He could not believe what was happening. Then two more people were sent flying and smashing into the grass patch too. He immediately recognised the two of them. "A-a-annie? J-john? What are you both doing here?" One of the only things or maybe even the only thing that Peter had left from real life, was his voice. "I don't know! I was drinking some apple tea and suddenly I was sent flying into my room. Then a light blinded me and I got sucked into something, maybe my computer!" John said. "It was almost the same for me. Except that I was watching the television I got sucked into my phone beside me." Annie added. "Well, it happened to me too. We have to find out what is going on. But first, we have to know '''where we are." Peter stated. And life was just about to get more difficult for all of them. 'Completetion Details' Isaac (talk) 06:35, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Continue to check the Recent Blog Posts and look out for the next Season! 'Wait...! Sneek Peak!' Yes, here is a preview of the next episode! 'Adaptaion (Chapter 2) | Part 1: Just the Beginning' Right in front of their view were two buttons, a build button and a delete button. "Hey, what are these butttons?" John asked. "The green button shows me six wood blocks when I tap it." Peter told the other two of them. "The the red one?" Annie questioned him as well. "Well, it deletes blocks when you tap a block that has been placed." Peter replied. "Oh! I get it! We're stuck in the Build A Boat For Treasure Game! But we're restarting our progress!" Annie exclaimed. Category:Blog posts